Todos los caminos me llevan a ti
by MissKath90
Summary: Comenzó de forma inocente, como todo en esta vida, esta vez comenzó como un baile, solo buscaban animarse, escapar del frio y el desanimo, ninguno de los dos pensó que ese baile traería semejantes consecuencias.
1. Baile

**Todos los caminos me llevan a ti**

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Comenzó de forma inocente, como todo en esta vida, esta vez comenzó como un baile, solo buscaban animarse, escapar del frio y el desanimo, ninguno de los dos pensó que ese baile traería semejantes consecuencias.

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los pedí prestado porque mi corazón necesita mas Harmony en esta vida.

.

Comenzó de forma inocente, como todo en esta vida, esta vez comenzó con un baile.

Solo buscaban animarse, el clima, la perdida de Ron, el tener que usar ese maldito relicario por turnos cada vez mas largos los estaba agotando. Ninguno de los dos pensó que ese inocente baile, casi un juego de dos niños que crecieron demasiado pronto, traería semejantes consecuencias.

Pero estaban tan cerca que sus alientos entrechocaban en el ambiente frio.. Tal vez fueron sus manos que buscaron acercarse al otro en busca de consuelo, o sus rostros que parecían atraídos por una fuerza superior a la gravedad, fuere lo que fuere algo los impulso a besarse. Aquel beso se sintió tan natural, tan sincero, tan sencillo... tan _bien_.

Correcto.

Atrás quedaron los rostros de aquellos antiguos amores, atrás quedo -aunque fuera por unos minutos- la guerra, el , el cansancio y el hambre.

Solo quedaban dos adolescentes abrazados fuertemente y besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

La vida que soñaban paso delante de sus ojos.

Ambos suspiraron... si tan solo lo que vieron pudiera hacerse realidad.

Ambos se separaron con reticencia, Hermione con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas, era difícil discernir si se debía al beso o a la repentina vergüenza que la asalto.

"Yo me encargare de la guardia primero…" murmuro de forma rápida antes de salir de la carpa sin siquiera llevar algo de abrigo.

Harry no sabia muy bien que pensar, acababa de besar a Hermione, su mejor amiga y ella… lo había besado de vuelta.

Aquello no estaba bien, no era correcto, él siempre había dicho que Hermione era como una hermana para él, y aquella forma en que se besaron no tenia nada de fraternal. La forma en que sus labios se acoplaban, lo acompasado de su ritmo, era como si hubieran nacido para eso y aun así… estaban Ginny, a quien había dejado con una promesa que ahora se sentía incapaz de cumplir y Ron, cuyas acusaciones sonaban cada vez más reales a la vista de los recientes acontecimientos.

Una de sus manos fue hasta sus cabellos desordenándolos aun más. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer. _¿Qué decir?_ No podían vivir tan cerca y no hablar acerca de lo que había pasado. Seria imposible.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomo una de las mantas que había en un rincón de la carpa y salio hacia donde estaba Hermione, la muchacha estaba sentada afuera con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y el rostro vuelto hacia el bosque, se volteo cuando escucho sus pasos y Harry pudo ver la huella que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro.

"Hermione, yo…" empezó pero en realidad no sabía que decir, también tenia miedo de acercarse así que simplemente le tendió la manta que le había llevado, ella la tomo sin decir nada y se arropo con ella.

Estuvieron así, en silencio, por mas tiempo del que alguno pudiera recordar. Esto era extraño, nunca había existido semejante incomodidad entre ambos, esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba Hermione, porque estar con ella era simple, fácil… tal vez porque siempre había dado por sentado que ella estaría allí.

"Harry…" murmuro vacilante " lo que… lo que paso allí adentro no volverá a repetirse. Yo… lo siento, no debí" sus ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar con lagrimas contenidas. "Cielos, estoy tan confundida"

"Yo también".

"Lo siento… no debí…"

Harry suspiro, una idea descabellada paso por su mente.

"Hermione, ¿Qué sientes por mi?"

Ella lo miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Yo… te quiero, Harry, siempre te he querido, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"No debimos, nosotros, se supone que nosotros…"

Harry se arrodillo a su lado, nuevamente sintió esa extraña electricidad entre ellos, esa incomodidad que no era totalmente incomoda, si no que extraña, misteriosa y poderosa. Era una atracción demasiado peligrosa.

"No debemos suponer nada"

"Pero Ginny..."

Harry bajo los ojos, era verdad, Ginny lo estaba esperando en Hogwarts, pensando en la promesa que él le había hecho, en aquel último beso.

"No es igual… cuando Ginny y yo… no siento…" meso sus cabellos sin poder evitarlo. "No fue igual a lo que sentí ahora. No sé si seré capaz de cumplir con lo que le dije, ya sea porque... o por esto, yo..."

"Harry…" dijo, no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y él no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

"Esto nos traerá problemas".

"¿Mas de los que ya tenemos?" pregunto Harry.

Y por primera vez, en lo que parecían siglos, Hermione sonrío.

 **Nota:** No, no es mentira, soy yo. Sé que han pasado años desde que me digne a asomar mi cabeza por acá, pero mi psicólogo me aconsejo volver a escribir y hoy tenia antojos de Harmony y no encontraba nada y esto sucedió. Aun no sé si solo será un one shot o un conjunto de capítulos con tiempos entre ellos para contar su historia, tal vez lo haga, pero no hago promesas porque mi musa es lábil. Espero que les guste. Ahh... y si tienen recomendaciones de lectura, se las agradecería mucho.

Espero sus comentarios,

Kath


	2. Pesadillas

Aclaracion: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero en serio J.K. Rowling, ¿Por qué no nos diste lo que esperábamos?

Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el calor rápidamente, intento apartar los empapados mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro, su mano quedo llena de sangre, aquello no podía ser verdad, ella no podía estar muerta. En medio de la destrucción del castillo, de su infancia, ella no podía desaparecer. No, Hermione no.

Harry se incorporó de la cama, su frente cubierta de frio sudor, su respiración entrecortada. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, pasaban los meses pero la pesadilla persistía. Con ojos miopes tanteo la mesita de noche buscando sus lentes. Era difícil controlar su respiración, casi tan difícil como controlar su mente, las pesadillas no dejaban de acosarlo de noche y de día, habían comenzado al término de la Batalla de Hogwarts, a veces lo visitaban los amigos perdidos, pero mayoritariamente quien era la protagonista de sus peores pesadillas era Hermione.

Ambos habían salido de la batalla con cicatrices, solo que algunas no estaban a la vista.

"¿Harry…?" la voz de Hermione resulto rasposa producto del sueño "¿Qué sucede?" se incorporó hasta apoyar una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros de joven, la calidez de su mano logro calmar un poco los acelerados latidos del corazón de Harry. "Fue una pesadilla, ¿no?"

Él asintió. No era necesario decir más, ambos sabían la naturaleza de sus pesadillas, ambos habían compartido más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y habían sobrevivido. Juntos.

"Tú… tú estabas…"

"Shh… Estoy aquí, Harry. Todo término" tomo su rostro entre sus manos "Estamos a salvo, todo acabo" le dio un breve beso en la antigua cicatriz y sus labios continuaron bajando hasta llegar a sus labios, el beso fue lento, dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabría precisar cuando pasaron de ser amigos a algo más, luego de aquel primer beso todo fue escalando de manera gradual, habían pasado por tanto, estaban mas unidos de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Ambos habían enfrentado al mal absoluto y habían vencido. Juntos.

Aun fundidos en un tierno abrazo, volvieron a tenderse en la cama, Hermione acaricio los desordenados cabellos de Harry hasta que este se quedo dormido. Con ella el sueño fue un poco mas esquivo.

Se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos desde la búsqueda de los horcruxes, siempre abrazados, primero buscando compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, luego buscando consuelo, un ancla en medio de ese mar de horror en que se habían convertido sus vidas.

Ron nunca regreso. Decidió fingir una milagrosa recuperación y volver a Hogwarts, solo lo supieron en la batalla final cuando él y parte del antiguo ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix se quedó para defender el castillo. Al principio, pensó que la cercanía entre Harry y Hermione se debía a lo vivido durante los meses que pasaron buscando los fragmentos de la alma de Voldemort, luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que sus amigos sentían era más profundo y aunque le costó un poco al principio, termino por aceptarlo.

Ginny fue otra historia. Fue por su causa que decidieron irse de La Madriguera -a pesar de las protestas de la sra Weasley- y quedarse en Grimmauld Place junto al viejo Keacher, Harry quería reconstruir la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric, Hermione necesitaba ir a buscar a sus padres y planeaba volver para terminar su último año en Hogwarts, pero todavía era demasiado pronto, ambos debían dejar cicatrizar sus heridas para poder salir al mundo.

Ambos se necesitaban para sanarse y poder comenzar de nuevo.

Nota: Finalmente decidí seguir con esto, mi idea es ir escribiendo momentos de Harry y Hermione, siguiendo un orden pero con distintas situaciones, con cada capítulo siendo una historia en sí, no sé si me explico bien. Quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, espero que disfruten esta historia.


	3. Primera vez

**Todos los caminos me llevan a ti.**

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no, las cosas habrían sido bien distintas...

.

Una noche sucedió.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta que lo gatillo, después de meses simplemente durmiendo juntos en un abrazo más fraterno que íntimo, aquella noche todo cambio. Las batallas habían acabado, los criminales habían sido condenados y los muertos llorados. Las heridas habían cicatrizado, al menos, aquellas que estaban a la vista, las otras, aquellas profundas y más dolorosas tardarían años en cicatrizar.

Tal vez fue el hecho de saberse vivos y con una vida por delante lo que hizo que sucediera. Tal vez ninguno de los dos sabría que fue.

Los besos se hicieron más insistentes, los abrazos más íntimos. Dedos trémulos sobre piel tibia. Labios que luchaban por la supremacía. Dos adolescentes inexperimentados descubriendo el primer amor.

Y así, dos mejores amigos se volvieron amantes.

 **Nota:**

Si, sé que es corto, pero es que no quería extenderme y siento que así quedo bien, como les conté, todos los capítulos serán de distinta extensión, algunos más largos, otros más cortos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Pintura

**Todos los caminos me llevan a ti**

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, si no, los libros habrían terminado de otra manera.

Hermione se enjuago el sudor de la frente. Tal vez su idea de hacer las cosas a la forma _muggle_ no había sido la mejor decisión. Su opinión se vio ratificada cuando Harry la miro, una de sus oscuras cejas alzadas tras las gafas redondas y toda la pared que le correspondía pintada de un blanco inmaculado.

"Esta bien, me rindo" dijo la castaña lanzando la brocha al suelo.

Harry no dejaba de sonreír.

Habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Hermione con todos los honores que cabía esperar. Habían ido hasta Australia y Hermione había realizado el contra hechizo necesario para devolverle la memoria a sus padres, estuvieron con ellos unos meses allí, el clima de Australia les sentaba bastante bien a los señores Granger y también a Harry y Hermione. Con el tiempo las pesadillas se fueron haciendo más esporádicas, pero ambos sabían que estas nunca desaparecerían por completo.

Sobre su relación, el furor por saber de ellos se había ido apagando y al fin, pudieron concretar el sueño de Harry y reconstruir la casa del Valle de Godric, lo que los llevaba al estado actual, luego de una breve discusión sobre que método era el mejor para pintar las habitaciones.

Hermione tomo su varita y la hechizo para que terminara la tarea.

"Me alegra que reconozcas la derrota" siguió Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado, tan distraído estaba en su pequeña victoria que no noto como la brocha cruzaba la habitación y terminaba directo en su cara. Su cara de sorpresa hizo reír a Hermione de forma casi escandalosa.

"Deberías ver tu cara, jajajajaja. Espera, no puedes"

"Esto no es gracioso, Hermione" respondió con falso enojo a la vez que hechizaba un balde de pintura que fue a parar a la cabeza de la castaña.

La remodelación de aquella habitación en aquel momento de poca importancia termino en una batalla épica de pintura.

 **Nota:** Disculpen la demora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
